Iroh Hon
"All the great things are simple, and many can be expressed in a single word: Duty, Hope and Glory." Iroh Hon is a man who's appearance does the talking for him. A stern gaze is plastered on his face as various scars are visible. The most prominent one being the scar that runs from the top of his forehead down to his right cheek. His eight scar gained in the Great War, fighting against the invasion force of the Water Country. Next to his toned build, the result of the countless hours of training and dedication to his profession, there are various tattoos that Iroh has. Personality Iroh isn't a man of many words. He is the type of person that prefers to remain silent and observes rather than to speak and take the spot. If he is forced to talk, he rather tends to keep things simple and honest. Which has caused some to appreciate him while others, who don't feel comfortable with this approach, have a grown disdain for this short procedure. While his lineage isn't a noble one, Iroh does take great pride and has a lot of care and love for what his lineage stands for. This marks it clear that he won't his forsake duty, even with the risk of death, and considers those who take their duty lightly nothing but the worst scum imaginable. While the term of honour isn't that present, as sensing the need to defend the weak, Iroh feels quite privileged ever since he was recruited into the Sworn Swords. Though the man has little love or concern for most people and clans, it is clear to many of his serving brothers and sisters of the Sworn Sword that he will go great lengths to see them fulfilling their oaths. History Iroh's family is one of warriors. So is the collective history of his lineage. And so is the general image of his clan. This has always pushed Iroh and his siblings to strive to obtain great martial prowess. Born and raised in Ecla, Iroh started his childhood under the tutelage of his father, Trud Hon. His father being a warrior in service of the House of Ecla, taught his son everything he knew. Inspired by the tales of kin and what his ancestor stood for, Iroh was the most driven of his sibling. Dabbling into some ninjutsu, he was considered to be recruited into the service of the Grey Guard. Surprisingly, however, he would decline the invitation as he strived to become one of the guards of the Jarl of Ecla. Rising up early in the morning, Iroh would bath himself in his sweat and gain many bruises from attempting to master many martial skills. These would eventually be put to the test as the Great War dawned. The House of Ecla wouldn't send many forces to aid in the conflict. This led to some disappointment of Iroh, who desired to carve some renown and use it for his ambition of becoming a guard of his jarl - much like the founder of his lineage. But soon enough, the conflict would find its way towards the lands of the jarldom of Ecla. A large invasion force of the Water country made progress into the heartlands of the Hon clan. Being halted at Magnhild, the foreign invaders attempted to lay a siege in order to conquer and occupy the city. The forces that the jarl of Ecla held back, would be rallied and send to aid their fellow Hon in the siege. The unit in which Iroh served was one of the first to arrive at the city before the foreign invaders could encircle the city. There Iroh fought with everything he had. He saw many of his serving friends die in pitched battles on the walls and during night raids. Youth friends who he had shared a strong bond with, their souls being collected by the Valvravens to then be carried to the afterlife. It wore Iroh somewhat down in spirit but not enough to cause him to break. During the entire siege, he fought like a madman. It is said by some who know of his history that it was a near impossible task to keep the man away from fighting at the front of every clash of arms. Fighting with the will and strength of a dozen men, Iroh started to gain the renown he sought. After the Great War, he was recruited within the guard of the Jarl of Ecla. As he thought that would be the proudest day of his life, it wouldn't go well afterwards. Once the Great War had been concluded, the leadership of the Hon clan went to Katsuro Hon. A strong leader, that valued a more conservative approach. Through harsh rule, Katsuro managed to keep an iron grip on the clan. Eventually plotting and executing a large raid on the Nimatsu clan, hoping to introduce the practice of raiding other people back into the Hon clan. Iroh was part of that large raid. Leading personally the send warriors and fighters of Ecla, he fought without restraints. The Nimatsu expertise with fighting was one that demanded respect and perhaps even admiration but Iroh still managed to take down many, which increased his reputation among his kin and clan. Sparing neither those who fought, with either steel or chakra, or those who attempted to flee from the violence, he earned the moniker 'The Butcher'. As the estate and city of the Nimatsu clan would see flames and destruction, the blood that Iroh shed would lead to that Katsuro attempted to make the man a member of his personal guard. Something that could be considered as a great honour, to serve the clan leader's personal hird, but Iroh would decline. He wasn't, like many, a big fan of Katsuro. Respecting the leader, he stated that his place was within Ecla and thus he would continue to serve the jarl of Ecla for a long time. During this time, Iroh didn't ever stop training and attempting to hone his skills further. This proved to be quite valuable during the Shoji Oppression. When the forces of Shoji were sent to lay siege to Magnhild, Iroh was once more send with a force of Ecla to defend the fortress city. There he met various people, such as Hiroshi Hon and Kiyomi Sato-Hon. Fighting as he had before, Iroh would show no mercy for those who served Shoji and his ideals. Once the siege was done, Iroh would return to Ecla once more. The rise of the Empire of Akino saw little interest to Iroh. Not one with a great interest in politics, there would be a change that Iroh couldn't ignore. Word of his skill and reputation reached far enough that an invitation would be sent for him, to become part of the Sworn Swords. Hesitant at first, Iroh would eventually accept. Not because he saw a chance to make his lineage gain more prestige or personally see himself in a more renowned military detachment but because of curiosity. Having witnessed first hand at the Shoji siege of Magnhild, Iroh wanted to learn more about Kiyomi. Being one of the lieutenants of the Sworn Swords and even becoming the second-in-command of the royal guard, Iroh started to learn more of the young ruler. His curiosity would slowly warp into a sense of strong duty, mixed with admiration and love. Skills WIP Category:Characters Category:Hon Clan Category:Chonobi Category:Empire of Akino